encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meister der Sophien-Kathedrale von Ohrid
__INDEX__ miniatur|300px|Meister der Sophien-Kathedrale von Ohrid: Hl. Blasius der Große, Fresko in der Sophien-Kathedrale in Ohrid, 11. Jh. Als 'Meister der Sophien-Kathedrale von Ohrid'DIRECTMEDIA Publishing (Hrsg.): The Yorck Project: 10.000 Meisterwerke der Malerei. DVD-ROM, 2002. kann der Maler bezeichnet werden, der im 11. Jahrhundert Fresken in der Sophienkirche (Kirche Sveta Sofija) von Ohrid geschaffen hat. Wegen ihrer Größe und Form wird diese Kirche auch manchmal als Kathedrale bezeichnet. Ohrid, heute in der Republik Mazedonien, war lange eines der kulturellen und religiösen Zentren des bulgarischen Reiches und eines der Zentren des orthodoxen Christentums der Slawen und Südosteuropas. Im Züge der Christianisierung der Bulgaren wurden in Ohrid die Sophienkirche und anderen religiösen Bauten in der Region errichtet. Unter der Herrschaft des Zaren Samuil (958–1014) wurde Ohrid bulgarische Hauptstadt, bevor das Land und die Stadt 1018 durch byzantinische Truppen eingenommen wurden. Die Fresken des Meisters der Sophien-Kathedrale sind ein Beispiel der Auseinandersetzung lokaler Kunst mit den aus Konstantinopel kommenden Einflüssen. Die Fresken des Meisters, der eventuell aus Byzanz ausgeschickt war, sind eine der vielen schöpferischen Leistungen der Region, die über Byzanz kommend und auch von Ohrid aus auf die mittelalterliche Welt der Balkanländer einwirkten. Nicht nur deswegen sind die Fresken in der Sophienkirche als Teil der Stadt Ohrid heute Weltkulturerbe. Die Sophien-Kathedrale wurde in der Amtszeit des Erzbischofs Leo von Ohrid, eines Klerikers griechischer Abstammung, zwischen 1037 und 1056 ausgemalt. Dieser war Erzbischof des autokephalen Erzbistums OhridLexikon des Mittelalters. Bd VI, Sp. 1378 und von Byzanz ernannt. Unter Leo wurden auch andere Kirchen der Region ausgemalt. Der Meister der Sophien-Kathedrale von Ohrid malte in einem Spannungsfeld zwischen der bereits ausgereiften, aus der Antike kommenden westbyzantinischen Kunst und dem Streben nach lokaler Unabhängigkeit vom zentralen Kaisertum und dessen Stilvorgaben. Auffällig ist, dass die Fresken mit blauem und nicht, wie in Konstantinopel meist üblich, mit goldenem Hintergrund gemalt wurden. Auch zeugt das Werk des Meisters trotz der Entfernung von Kenntnis der im „lateinischen“ Italien neu entstehenden Freskenkunst der Romanik und von einer gewissen Ausrichtung der Region auf Venedig und ganz Italien – auch wenn seine Bilder noch streng den schematischen Darstellungsvorschriften der Zeit vor dem Bilderstreit folgen. Der Meister hat so in der Hauptsache seine Inspiration aus der reichen Tradition von Byzanz gezogen und sich den Vorschriften und Vorstellungen seiner Auftraggeber unterworfen. Sein Malstil basiert auf schon seit langem reifen Lösungen und anerkannten Schemata. Trotzdem zeigt er in Farbwahl und Darstellung der Architektur eine Selbständigkeit, die sein Werk in der Kirche zu einem Meisterwerk einer neuen Malerei in der Balkanregion seiner Zeit macht. Es zeigt, dass die Elite im Adel und auch der Kirche der Region weitgehend hellenisiert war. Der slawische Charakter des Erzbistums in Ohrid wurde daher nur vom niederen Klerus weiter gepflegt, jedoch zeigt ein Vergleich mit den ebenfalls aus der byzantinischen Kunst abstammenden russischen Meisterwerken der gleichen Zeit, etwa den Fresken und Mosaiken in Novgorod, dass sich die Kunst in Ohrid trotzdem nicht so stark an die byzantinischen Vorbilder gebunden sah. Die Fresken in Ohrid können als Interpretationen der Texte von Johannes Damaskenos gesehen werden, einem syrischen Kirchenvater des 7./8. Jahrhunderts, der im Bilderstreit gegen die Kaiser Leo und Konstantin für die Bilderverehrung eingetreten war. Alle Fresken in der Sophienkirche waren in der Zeit der Herrschaft des Osmanischen Reiches und der Nutzung der Kirche in dieser Zeit als Moschee übermalt worden und gerieten in Vergessenheit. Zwischen 1950 und 1957 wurden die Fresken des Meisters der Sophien-Kathedarale und anderer nachfolgender Maler dann wiederentdeckt und werden heute als ein für die Region und deren Kunstgeschichte, aber auch für das Verstehen der gesamten europäischen Kunstentwicklung bedeutendes Werk betrachtet. Literatur * D. Bošković: L'architecture de la basse antiquité et du moyen-âge dans les régions centrales des Balkans. Belgrad 1963. * C. Grozdanov: Prilozi proučavanju Sv. Sofije ohridske u XIV veku. In: Zbornik Matice srpske za likovne umetnosti. (Recherches sur l'art), 5 (1969), S. 42-49. * D. Obolensky: The Byzantine Commonwealth: Eastern Europe, 500-1453. London 1971. * Svetozar Radojčić: Werdendes Europa im frühen und hohen Mittelalter. Die Ausstrahlung der byzantinischen Kunst auf die slawischen Länder in der Zeit vom 11. Jahrhundert bis zum Jahre 1453. In: Klaus Wessel (Hrsg.): Kunst und Geschichte in Südosteuropa: 9. Internationale Hochschulwoche der Südosteuropa –Gesellschaft. (Südosteuropa-Jahrbuch ; Bd. 10) (Beiträge zur Kunst des Christlichen Ostens ; Bd. 7), Recklinghausen 1973, S. 35—50 * F. G. Maier (Hrsg.): Fischer Weltgeschichte Band 13 Byzanz. Frankfurt am Main 1988. * B. Čipan: St Sophia, the cathedral church of the Ohrid archbishopric. In: Macedonian Review. 27/1-2 (1997) S. 22-40. * The Church of St. Sophia (Ohrid). In: R. Frucht (Hrsg.): Eastern Europe: An Introduction to the People, Land and Culture. Santa Barbara 2004, S. 613. * B. Schellewald: Johannes Chrysostomos und die Rhetorik der Bilder im Bema der Sophienkirche in Ohrid. In: M. Wallraff, R. Brändle (Hrsg.): The Image of John Chrysostom in 1600 Years of Christian Tradition / Chrysostomosbilder in 1600 Jahren Facetten der Wirkungsgeschichte eines Kirchenvaters. Berlin/New York 2008, S. 169–192. * E. Büttner: Erzbischof Leon von Ohrid (1037-1056). Leben und Werk. Bamberg 2007. * Saint Sophia. In: Encyclopædia Britannica Online. aufgerufen Juni 2011 Weblinks * Sadt, See und Umgebung von Ohrid, Mazedonien, TV-Beitrag aus Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit. Folge 274, SWR.de, Sendung vom Sonntag, 1. Juni 2003 (abgerufen Juni 2011) Einzelnachweise ----- Sophienkathedrale Von Ohrid, Meister Der Sophienkathedrale Von Ohrid, Meister Der Kategorie:Geboren im 11. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Gestorben im 11. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Byzantinische Kunst Kategorie:Ohrid Kategorie:Mann